SRD:Cosmic Descryer
Cosmic Descryer Hit Die: d4. Requirements To qualify to become a cosmic descryer, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: Knowledge (the planes) 24 ranks. * Feats: Spell Focus (Conjuration). * Epic Feats: Energy Resistance. * Spells: Ability to cast gate plus any planar ally or planar binding spell''.'' * Special: Must have previously traveled to any other plane of existence. Class Skills The cosmic descryer’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Knowledge (the planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The Cosmic Descryer Class Features The following are class features of the cosmic descryer prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A cosmic descryer gains no proficiency with any weapons, armor, or shields. Spells per Day/Spells Known: At every other cosmic descryer level, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he or she had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which he or she belonged before adding the prestige class level. If already an epic spellcaster, the character gains only the benefit noted under the Spells entry for that epic class. He or she does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If the character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a cosmic descryer, the player must decide to which class to add the new level for the purpose of determining spells per day. Superior Planar Summoning (Ex): Beginning at 1st level, the cosmic descryer can increase the power of any of the following spells—''elemental swarm, gate, greater planar ally, greater planar binding, summon monster iX,'' or summon nature’s ally I''X—to affect or summon outsiders of 4 Hit Dice higher than the spell’s normal limit or conjure creatures with 4 Hit Dice of advancement. Every four levels thereafter, the cosmic descryer can increase the number of extra Hit Dice by 4. '''Naturalization (Ex):' Starting at 2nd level, the cosmic descryer develops a natural affinity for one plane that he or she has visited, becoming resistant to any spells and spell-like effects that would normally affect any creature not native to that plane. Every two levels thereafter, the cosmic descryer gains naturalization to one additional plane. Enduring Gate (Su): Starting at 3rd level, as a full-round action, the cosmic descryer can make any casting of the gate spell remain for a full day, rather than disappearing after 1 round per caster level. Every three levels thereafter, the cosmic descryer can increase the duration of gate by one additional day. Bonus Feat (Ex): The cosmic descryer gains a bonus feat at 5th level and an additional bonus feat every five levels thereafter. These bonus feats must be selected from the following list: Augmented Alchemy, Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Combat Casting, Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Rod, Craft Epic Staff, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, Efficient Item Creation, Enhance Spell, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Spellcasting, Familiar Spell, Forge Epic Ring, Ignore Material Components, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity, Intensify Spell, Multispell, Permanent Emanation, Scribe Epic Scroll, Spell Focus, Spell Knowledge, Spell Mastery, Spell Opportunity, Spell Penetration, Spell Stowaway, Spontaneous Spell, Tenacious Magic. Cosmic Connection (Su): At 7th level, the cosmic descryer may join with the massive energy of the multiverse once per day, plus one additional time per day every five levels thereafter. The cosmic descryer can remain connected for a number of minutes equal to his or her class level. While connected, the character is immune to critical hits, is a native on any plane he or she visits, and can use dimension door at will as a 20th-level caster. The cosmic descryer can draw off excess energy from the multiverse itself to increase his or her effective caster level or enhance any attack roll, saving throw, skill check, or ability check. Drawing off excess energy from the multiverse is dangerous, and it deals the cosmic descryer 5 points of damage for each +1 bonus applied to a single roll or +1 caster level on a single spell. false false